


Sexy Angel

by ellerkay



Series: Halloween Supernatural drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Halloween, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Castiel wears a Halloween costume.





	Sexy Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Halloween Team Drabble Challenge.
> 
> I think of this as Wincestiel because I love the three of them as a triad, but I'm not tagging it that way because there's nothing overt between Sam and Dean. Feel free to read it as a poly V with Cas in the middle if Wincest isn't your thing.

“I know this is your fault somehow,” Sam said to Dean. They stared at Castiel, who stood stiffly before them in a white corset, a very short skirt, and a pair of cheap white wings.

“I was _joking_ when I told him to dress up as an angel for Halloween,” Dean hissed.

“Is there something wrong with this outfit?” Castiel asked uncertainly. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, matching grins spreading slowly across their faces.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sam replied, stepping forward and letting his hands fall on Cas’ hips.

“Wouldn’t say that at all,” Dean agreed, eyeing Cas appreciatively.


End file.
